Covert Lives
by Catbite
Summary: G1 Sequel to the events in A Covert Op Starscream tries another takeover. Will he win, lose or draw?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to A Covert Op. To read about Starscream and Bumblebee (and anyone else) I'll update Mad, Bad and Dangerous, more or less at the same time. Although they all take place at the same time, I decided to keep them separate.

G1 Starscream in yet another coup d'etat. Does he win, lose or draw this time? Only Primus knows for sure.

**Covert Lives**

**Prologue**

**I**.

Skyfire looked at the figure with look of amazement. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Are you saying that you have unqualified commitments from all of them?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying".

"Well, precisely what is it you intend to do afterwards?"

Starscream looked at Skyfire irritably. Did he have to explain everything to him?

**II**.

It had taken a long time but he had finally convinced Skyfire to help him with getting into Shockwave's laboratory on Cybertron. He discovered Elita-One was coordinating insurgency operations in Cybertron. Instead of revealing this information to Megatron, he decided to use it for his own purposes until he could find a way to exploit it.

A wave of discontent was building in the Decepticon army. Matters were at a standstill. The Autobots had managed to ingratiate themselves with the dominant life form on Earth and secured a guaranteed flow of energy supplies, forcing them on the defensive; indeed, it was now _they_ who were forced to sneak around and steal whatever energy supplies were available. As if that weren't humiliating enough, the Autobots had somehow developed the struts to fight back, inflicting losses. No, the troops were unhappy. They hadn't joined up to take a back seat to a motley crew of Autobots.

Unlike the Decepticons, the Autobots were not originally configured as military grade; they were default consumer goods. The art of war was not part of their core programming and that one fact alone made them inferior, which is why they all felt especially humiliated after losing to them. And they blamed Megatron. He was, after all, their leader, as he reminded them at every opportunity.

Megatron had been frustrated and thwarted at every turn. He took his it out on his troops, and in particular, Starscream. He was blamed for every failure. It made no difference Megatron's lack of strategy and tactical deficiencies were the real cause of their losses-he expected them to not only to take the blame, but to accept the beatings and humiliations he heaped on them after every loss.

He singled him out for the worst.

Starscream often wondered why. He was one of his earliest followers, bringing the other two Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, then the rest. Even Megatron knew that without air power, his movement was doomed to be one of many that had sprung across Cybertron shortly before the civil war erupted. Air superiority had been the factor that determined victory. The Autobots had no fighter aircraft and were incapable of creating any until recently; however, the ones created recently were no match for them.

He knew why Megatron singled him out; he was afraid of him. He was threatened by Starscream's skill and intellect.

He was a graduate of the Academy, a trained scientist and had succeeded in being appointed to head Vos. All accomplished without having to resort to a war. Megatron may have fought his way to the top, but he was aware Starscream was capable of maneuvering himself tothere before anyone knew what had happened.

The public humiliations were deliberate, designed to reinforce his role as supreme leader and Starscream as a weak number two. He had had enough. He'd tried to take over before but every attempt had backfired; however, he was determined to succeed this time. And surprisingly, Shockwave had opened the door.

Shockwave had been manipulated into flowing Megatron right after the disastrous conflict with Vos, which had been Megatron's intention all along. Starscream, having guessed Megatron's true objective and recognizing it as the perfect way to convince the numerous Seekers residing in Vos to join Megatron, went along. He didn't care so long as Megatron held up his part of the bargain; appointing him Air Commander and eventually, making second only to Megatron himself. If the price was the annihilation of Tarn and Vos, well, so be it.

Power was worth the price of one decayed city.

Ever since they came out of stasis on Earth, matters had taken a turn for the worse. Megatron had shown mercy when he should have taken no prisoners, he had held back when he should have gone forth.

In short, Megatron had lost the ability to lead his troops to victory, the biggest flaw amongst their kind there was.

He had to be taken out. And the Autobots had provided the means.

When Megatron sent him to Cybertron to assist Shockwave with finding and destroying the Autobot guerillas, he realized they could be valuable. Instead of hunting them down, he fed Megatron just enough information to appease him while he convinced Soundwave that Shockwave was a traitor. Eventually, Soundwave agreed to help him with uncovering what Shockwave was working on Cybertron. Soundwave had discovered evidence that he was conducting secret experiments from the data Starscream had obtained. With the discovery that Shockwave had created to what amounted to his own personal army of Seeker clones, he had also confirmed that Megatron had not only _not_ authorized Shockwave's experiments but had, in fact, expressly forbidden him under pain of termination.

Recently making Astrotrain his lieutenant, he secured the loyalty of the Triplechangers. Soundwave had reluctantly agreed that Megatron's recent performance left much to be desired. The remainder would go along-or face termination. Getting the Autobots to do the hard work and get the information they needed, in addition to attacking on _his_ command, was a remarkable accomplishment. He was pleased with himself.

He looked directly at Skyfire. "As second in command, _I _am next in line. It's time Decepticons had a leader that can lead them into the future, instead of living in the past".

"Let me guess- that would be you."

"I hope that's not a problem for you" he replied, with a hint of malevolence.

"All right. Suppose you succeed. What then?"

He knew what he wanted to hear.

"We can agree to disagree."

He drew a blank. Starscream loathed how Skyfire wanted everything spelled out.

"This war is a disaster. Cybertron is big enough for all of us".

Skyfire hesitated. He didn't trust him completely. Starscream grabbed his arm to emphasize his next point. He drew closer.

"In a time of war, you have to prepare for peace. Megatron doesn't want peace; his natural state of being _is_ the war. He can't stand the thought of not having a war to fight. Take him out and the war is over."

Starscream saw Skyfire was still hesitant.

"We have to eliminate the obstacles. Megatron _is_ the primary obstacle. Tell Elita to be on stand-by and make sure the Wreckers are in position. We're that close."

Skyfire decided to gamble. There was no going back.

"All right. I'll talk to her before the cycle is over. We'll wait for your signal".

Starscream relaxed and allowed himself to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**I.**

As soon as he walked in, he knew something was wrong. It was quiet; too quiet. His entire system was on high alert. Making his way to his quarters slowly and carefully, he scanned for signs of activity. Suddenly, he saw a silver hand shoot out of nowhere and grip his neck in vise-like hold. His vocal processor was almost unable to function.

"Welcome back, _loyal_ commander".

The voice belonged to Megatron. The emphasis on the word loyal indicated his belief that Starscream continued to plot against him.

"Megatron! I…ahhh…no! Please…"

Starscream couldn't believe it. He was so close! Who had betrayed him? His protests were useless. Dragged, kicking and pleading, he saw he was being taken to the main conference room where the entire Deception force on Earth had been assembled.

"What's going on, Megatron!?' The panic was overwhelming his entire system.

"I've called the troops here to witness" Megatron paused to point his fusion cannon at his chest, almost directly over his face "your execution."

Starscream was speechless-almost. He twisted and turned, searching the crowd for the one Decepticon that could have given him up.

Soundwave.

As usual, his face expressed no emotion. He simply stood near the front, waiting.

_If I survive this, I will personally dismantle you piece by piece over a smelting pool, _Starscream silently promised.

"Do you have any last words?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I have never betrayed" he shot a look of pure hatred to Soundwave "our cause or you".

"I have evidence to the contrary".

"All lies! Show it to me!" His vocal processor was returning to normal.

"I believe it, so it must be true. Showing it to you is irrelevant and a waste of time"

"It is my right, under Cybertron law! I demand you allow me to defend myself!"

It was true. Megatron looked around the room. The mood had changed. He had been forced into a corner. He let him go, but not before momentarily squeezing his vocal processor painfully.

"As you wish".

Starscream rubbed his neck. Megatron went to the console where he pressed a button. A video began to play. It was Shockwave, reporting to Megatron, in the logical and impassionate manner that was typical of him, detailing each and every instance Starscream had gone to Cybertron without authorization.Starscream was astounded at first, then relieved. He laughed. Megatron looked stunned. What was Starscream up to?

"This? This is your proof? Oh Primus, I can't believe it!"

The entire room was stunned, except for Skywarp.

_Only Starscream would laugh at a time like this, _he thought in admiration.

Starscream, looking at Soundwave, who seemed to waver for a moment, walked to the console and downloaded the data he carried into the mainframe. Megatron was momentarily taken by surprise. When he finished, Starscream glanced at Soundwave again, who stepped forward, ready. _It's about time. I'll deal with you later_, Starscream fumed to himself.

Images taken by Elita's operatives were displayed. Rows and rows of clones in stasis were being shown; Seeker clones. The room was filled with the buzz of everyone speaking excitedly, particularly the Seekers, who didn't take kindly to Shockwave's mutiny.

"That's what your loyal Guardian of Cybertron been up to-he's been making his own personal army. Oh yes, mighty Megatron, while you've been listening to him poison your mind against me, he's been plotting to overthrow you!" he shouted.

Megatron was shocked. It was true. He had every intention of sending Starscream to the slag pit based on Shockwave's report only to find it was Shockwave who was the traitor. Starscream knew that he had avoided being terminated, but just barely. He glared at Soundwave again. He stepped forward.

"It is true. Starscream has been gathering evidence" Soundwave droned.

"You? You were…" Megatron asked

"Yes, _I_ discovered Shockwave's plan and told Soundwave. We were waiting for more information so I went to Cybertron to get it. I had to be certain".

The room was exploded with voices. Shockwave? Making a power plays? A traitor?

Megatron was in turmoil. _So it's true._ Shockwave was plotting to against him and he had nearly executed Starscream as a result of his report. Nothing he had ever said could be trusted.

"SILENCE!"

The room was quiet.

"I will deal with this. Soundwave…" he looked at Starscream, regretting his mistake "and Starscream will be in charge until I return, Come with me". He motioned them to his ready room.

Starscream look around the room with a sneer on his face and walked out behind Soundwave.

xxx

Thundercracker and Skywarp were in their bunk going over what just happened.

"I thought he was slag for sure" Thundercracker marveled.

"Looks like you thought wrong" Skywarp answered.

"It explains everything-like where he went every time he took off alone".

_Maybe not everything,_ Skywarp thought.

"Or that disc you dropped" Skywarp added.

"How does he do it?"

"He good at what's called multi-tasking. You should try it some time".

"I don't see you multi-tasking-in fact, I don't see you doing much of anything".

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means", Thundercracker said with a grin, "that you're a lazy, no-good, worthless..."

"Hey! Watch it-I didn't call you any names".

Thundercracker got off his bunk. He paced restlessly.

"I'm bored".

"What else is new?"

"Think we'll be able to get out after the boss leaves?"

"I don't see why not. Screamer's never forced us to stay in. He knows what it's like".

"What do you think the boss is going to do to Shockwave?"

Skywarp looked at him, his optics dark.

"I wouldn't trade places with faceless drone for all the energon in universe. He was expecting it from Screamer, not from that piece of slag. He looked like he was gonna go nuclear".

"Let's go see what's going on".

"Why?"

"Got anything more important to do?"

Skywarp looked around. He was right-there was nothing to do.

"Rumble might have some high grade. Let's go see if we can take it from him".

"You're on".

**II**

Skyfire contacted Elita-One in her bunker in Cybertron.

"Elita".

"Go ahead, Skyfire".

"Where's Springer?"

_Why is he asking? Is it time?_

"With the other Wreckers."

"You and Springer are to go on stand-by. Immediately".

_So it's true. It was time_. The anticipation in her system began to grow.

"Acknowledged".

Elita walked out of her office and into the main room. All activity stopped. Her cell was aware that something was in the works. They looked to her, expectantly.

"Everyone" Elita announce. "We're on stand-by."

"As of when?" Chromia asked.

"As of right now".

The room exploded.

_Chapter 2 should be up either tonight or early tomorrow. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**I.**

Megatron gave them instructions and departed for Cybertron to deal with Shockwave. The instant he was gone, Starscream found an excuse to disappear and contacted Skyfire to give him the pre-arranged signal. He returned to the conference room and he motioned Soundwave over.

"I want to have a word with you" he told him. "In the ready room".

Turning to Astrotrain, he said "When I'm done, I'll meet with you and the others". Astrotrain nodded.

When Soundwave and Starscream were in the ready room alone, he turned on him

"Do you want to explain yourself?"

"I do not understand" he replied in his monotone.

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you tell Megatron what Shockwave was doing?"

"Shockwave convinced Megatron" he replied..

"Yes, but he listens to you. Again, why were you silent?"

"You had proof. I did not".

Starscream was incredulous. "He nearly executed me!" Starscream shrieked, his optics flashing.

"But he did not".

Soundwave was an enigma, but Starscream knew Soundwave liked playing all angles. He'd follow whoever was in command. Right now, _he_ was in command.

"I'll be watching you, Soundwave" Starscream warned. "Very carefully".

Soundwave exhibited no emotion. It irritated Starscream but he needed him, at least until Megatron had been neutralized. He debated whether to kill him now or later. He decided not to; he'd have to deal with the Casetticons. Maybe later, he decided. Soundwave might still be useful.

"You can go now", he said, dismissing him.

He called Astrotrain in.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes".

"All of them?"

"All of them except the Constructicons" Astrotrain informed him..

"We'll deal with them when the time comes. You'll be in charge of operations. Thundercracker will be my second again"

"Is it time yet?"

"Almost. Get Thundercracker and Skywarp in here. I have an errand for them".

Astrotrain left. He looked around; this was Megatron's room. _Soon_, he thought, _it will be mine. All of it_.

Skywarp and Thundercracker came in.

They stared at Starscream, sitting in Megatron's chair.

"Sit down", he told him.

They sat down without taking their eyes off Starscream.

"Thundercracker, I've been thinking; maybe I was too harsh on you".

Thundercracker's optics widened in shock. _It's not like him to admit he's wrong. He wants something. _He waited.

"How would you like to have your old job back?"

_What should he do?_ He looked at Skywarp. He was looking straight ahead.

"Sure", he answered. "But what about Astrotrain?"

"Oh, he's doing something else. Well, how about it?"

"Yes, I would like my old job back".

"Then it's settled. Of course, you have to do something for me".

_Here it comes._

He told both of them. Thundercracker was speechless.

"Well?"

He couldn't answer.

"He'll do it" Skywarp said, answering as he looked at him. "Right?"

"Yes, I'll do it" he agreed, in a daze.

"Fine. Take this message to the Autobots".

Thundercracker was about to protest when Skywarp took it from Starscream.

"Anything else?" Skywarp asked.

"Don't mention this to anyone. Report back to me when you're done".

He scrutinized Thundercracker. Skywarp kicked him.

"Yes, Commander", Thundercracker replied.

He saw them off with Astrotrain.

"How did you make out with Thundercracker?" Astrotrain asked him..

"Skywarp's working on him. He'll straighten him out."

"What now?"

"We wait for the Autobots to do all the work" Starscream replied "They won't know what hit them".

**II**.

Springer was not a happy bot. He nearly choked during his meeting with Elita; still, orders were orders. Now, during the mission briefing, he saw the same look of shock and revulsion on the faces of his platoon.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Broadside demanded, his voice incredulous.

"Yeah".

"And the big guy himself signed off on it?" Sandstorm asked.

"Yeah..

"I don't fragging believe it".

"Well, believe it. It's a done deal".

Roadbuster looked at Springer. If that's what the orders were, that's what they were. All he wanted to know was when and how.

"What's the plan here?"

"Go in, hit them hard and don't give 'em any time to breathe. Oh, and destroy that little army of Shocky's."

The Seeker clones distressed them; apparently it had disturbed their enemy as well, to the point that they were working with each other.

"Anything else?" Springer asked, wanting to get the bitching out of the way before he went into the details.

Roadbuster grinned.

"What do we with Shockwave?"

Springer smiled.

"Whatever we can. If he doesn't surrender, he's to be eliminated".

"You mean terminated", Roadbuster said, wanting to make sure.

"Whatever".

"Well, _all right _then. Let's do it."

**III**.

Thundercracker and Skywarp having delivered their message to the Autobots, returned to base to wait and argued with each other. Astrotrain and Starscream were in the ready room going over recent events, monitoring Cybertron and waiting for Megatron to confront Shockwave. Optimus Prime and Prowl were doing the same in the Ark. On Cybertron, Elita-One positioned her operatives and waited for a sign. The Wreckers were waiting for the go-ahead. Even Megatron was waiting, as drones left to summon Shockwave.

Only Shockwave, unaware of what about to happen, was not waiting; he was in his laboratory when a drone announced that Megatron was waiting to see him.

_I wanted to write more but I've been putting too much off. Let me know if you liked it or didn't. Thanks!_


End file.
